<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter Nine - A Light in the Dark by Jayfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580885">Chapter Nine - A Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/pseuds/Jayfire'>Jayfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal, Pre-Relationship, The Round Table Round Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/pseuds/Jayfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is safe (for now) but the druids are in danger. Will the king and his warlock make it to them in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Round Table Round Robin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter Nine - A Light in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the ninth chapter of <a href="https://roundtableroundrobin.tumblr.com/">The Round Table Round Robin</a>, a collaborative story organised by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/">tehfanglyfish</a>! I had a lot of fun writing my portion, and have really enjoyed reading the rest of the chapters! Thank you tehfanglyfish, and thank you to my eight predecessors! You all left big shoes to fill.</p>
<p>Read the previous chapters here:</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26545822/">Chapter One - Keeping Secrets</a> by FervidAsAFlame<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26656576/">Chapter Two - Wayward Magic</a> by undercardboardstars<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26774329/">Chapter 3 - Temptation</a> by highlynerdy<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26915602/">Chapter 4 - Euraidd ac Arian</a> by AeonTheDimensionalGirl<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27030208/">Chapter Five - Spilling Secrets</a> by queerofthedagger<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27189575/">Chapter Six - Complications</a> by schweet_heart<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27314920/">Chapter 7 - Cold</a> by sushishin <br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27459226/">Chapter Eight - Dawning of a New Day</a> by aoigensou</p>
<p>View the full collection here:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/">The Round Table Round Robin</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://roundtableroundrobin.tumblr.com/">@roundtableroundrobin</a>
</p>
<p>Feet pounding on the castle’s stone floor, breaths coming in short, sharp gasps, Merlin and Arthur raced through the halls towards the ballroom the druids were staying in. Merlin was grateful they had asked to share one large communal space even in the castle, rather than separate rooms. It would make finding the creature and protecting the druids much easier than if they’d had to rush from room to room.</p>
<p>As they reached the end of the hall, where Arthur’s guards were stationed, Merlin waited to hear shouts as he and the king raced away from the royal rooms. When no sound came, Merlin shot a glance over his shoulder, staggering to a halt as he noticed the guards’ eyes were closed and they were leaning more than standing. No wonder they hadn’t questioned him on his way passed…</p>
<p>Whoever had drugged Arthur had drugged them, too.</p>
<p>“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, his voice echoing somewhat as it travelled up from where Arthur had already started making his way down the stairs. Shaking himself, Merlin took a deep breath, glanced once more at the sleeping guards, and took off after Arthur.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he panted, “guards. Knocked out.”</p>
<p>Arthur barely acknowledged his words with a grim nod before turning to continue down the steps at a precariously fast pace. Merlin followed as quickly as he could, stumbling a bit but managing to keep his feet. They picked up speed once they made it to the landing, and Merlin was glad it was still early, the corridors empty of nobles and servants alike.</p>
<p>With every step they took, every second that passed, Merlin’s stress mounted. What if they were too late? Would the creature stop after attacking one druid? Or would it continue until it had drained every magic user of their soul? Would Merlin still be able to stop it if –</p>
<p>Merlin crashed into Arthur’s back, not realizing the king had stopped. They had made it to the ballroom-turned-druid-camp. He opened his mouth to whisper an apology, but stopped when he saw the look on Arthur’s face. A strange look of shock mixed with relief and a growing sense of worry. Merlin whipped his head around. As soon as he did, he felt his eyes widen, his mouth open.</p>
<p>The druids were gathered in the centre of the room. They were standing in a circle surrounded by a golden shield of magic. Where was the creature? Heart pounding in his throat, Merlin’s eyes jumped around the room. He couldn’t find it! Did it leave before they got there? Maybe when Arthur opened the door, Excalibur at the ready, it got scared and left? But the druids still seemed alert. Frightened. Like the creature was still here. So where was it?</p>
<p>“Merlin.” Arthur squeezed his arm tightly, nodding towards the far-left corner of the room. Merlin’s flicked over and passed, not seeing anything. Wait. There! A thin wispy darkness was drifting out of the shadows. Looking closer, Merlin could make out the creature’s cloaked figure, a silvery glint reflecting off one of its clawed hands clutching at its middle. Tendrils of what could be smoke were leaking through the gaps between its talons.</p>
<p>“Arthur. You injured it. Look.” Arthur nodded. Merlin opened his mouth suggest trying to hit the creature with Excalibur again, but paused when he noticed the shield flicker. His eyes widened. The creature had clearly seen the moment of darkness, too. Immediately after the shield re-solidified, the creature emerged from the shadows, and started circling, as if looking for weakness in the druids’ defenses.</p>
<p>Arthur had also noticed the growing danger, and made to step into the room. Merlin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of his head. Arthur growled lowly in frustration but didn’t advance further. Merlin’s mind raced trying to figure out what to do. If powerful magic could defeat the creature, then as Emrys, surely he was strong enough to beat it. His fire hadn’t worked, but maybe a blasting charm? No, he’d tried that too. Then it clicked. If this was a creature of darkness, maybe it could be defeated with light?</p>
<p><em>Emrys</em>, a voice Merlin recognized as Iseldir, the druid’s leader, whispered in his head. It sounded faint. <em>Emrys, I can’t hold the shield for much longer</em>. Panicked, Merlin sought out Iseldir in the group. The man looked pained, his face drawn and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Merlin swallowed around the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>If he was going to do something, he had to do it now. At his side, Arthur shifted, and Merlin knew if he didn’t act soon, Arthur would.</p>
<p>He took a breath in. Let it out. This would be the first spell Arthur would see him use, and he just hoped it worked.</p>
<p>“<em>Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum Ácwele!</em>” With a flash of gold, light burst out from his palm and shot towards the creature. Time slowed. Merlin clutched at Arthur’s hand. The creature turned towards them.</p>
<p>In the background, Iseldir fell to his knees, his shield dissolved.</p>
<p>The light made of pure magic made contact, hitting the creature in the centre of its chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with that, I pass the torch to my successor! I am sorry to leave you all off on a cliffhanger, but this just felt like the right place to leave it. If you'd like to follow along with the rest of the story, check out the <a href="https://roundtableroundrobin.tumblr.com/">@roundtableroundrobin</a> blog on tumblr for the posting schedule and master list, which will be updated as each new chapter is posted :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>